


Strange Thoughts

by LoveFandoms828



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Bromance, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Romance, Secret Crush, Short & Sweet, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Troy starts to have thoughts and get feelings for Nick.Nick x Troy (Trick) One-shot ♡





	Strange Thoughts

Troy was on the roof, watching Clementine walking to give the nails to the guys but, he was thinking to himself. 

 

He was lost in thought, thinking about someone. He had a crush on Nick. 

 

He likes girls but, there was just something about Nick. 

 

He gets snapped out of these thoughts when walkers get in and break the glass window.

 

Fuck!

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ -The Next Day - _

 

Troy had asked Carver if Nick could go on a supplies run with him. Troy was heading to the pen to get Nick. 

 

Troy opened the door and Nick was sitting alone, everyone else was doing their work. 

 

Troy smiled a little bit but then, when to his normal look, hoping Nick didn't noticed his smile. 

 

“Hey, get up..you're with me today.” 

 

“Whatever…” Nick said as he got up and walked towards Troy.

 

Troy just rolled his eyes and acted as if he were pissed. 

 

They walked to the truck and got in. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

They had found a store and were looking for supplies inside when a walker was behind Troy. 

 

He turned around and dropped his gun. He was holding the walker back but, he couldn't kill it because he didn't like a weapon.

 

Fuck… 

 

The walker was about to bite him when Nick stabbed it in the head and pulled it off Troy. 

 

“Thanks…” Troy said 

 

Nick saved me. 

 

Nick nods his head and walks towards the back of the store. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Nick was thinking to himself, that was weird. 

 

'I didn't think Troy would ever say thank you to someone but, I did save his life, now he owes me one.' he thought to himself. 

 

Nick found a door in the back. He opened the door and walked in, leaving it open. 

 

“Damn, it's dark in here…” 

 

In the room, there were a bunch of boxes and a desk. He put his knife back in his pocket. Nick walked around until a wall face him, he turned around and something was there. 

 

“Shit!” 

 

He heard laughing, it was Troy. That was the first time Nick heard Troy laugh. 

 

“Don't scare me like that!” 

 

Troy stopped laughing. “Sorry…” 

 

Troy didn't have his gun in his hand, it was on the desk. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Troy couldn't help it anymore, he started to walk towards Nick until he was against the wall with Troy in front of him. 

 

“Troy?” 

 

Troy wondered what Nick looked like without his hat. So, he reached his hand up and grabbed Nick's hat. 

 

Nick tried to grab it but, Troy put it behind his back. Troy saw that Nick was getting angry and he couldn't help but, smile. 

 

Nick's hair was black and messy, some of it was in his face. 

 

Troy got closer to Nick, he had one hand on the wall and the other had Nick's hat. He got even closer to Nick and looked in his eyes. 

 

He kissed him, Nick's eyes were wide and he tensed up, his (Troy's) leg was rubbing up against Nick's leg. He kissed Nick more and then, stopped kissing his lips, he started to kiss Nick's neck. 

 

He stopped kissing his neck and whispered in his ear. “Nick…” 

 

Troy finally looked at Nick's face and saw that he had wide eyes. Nick was really red and he was blushing too. 

 

“You know, you are really cute when you are blushing.” Troy said 

 

Nick's eyes weren't wide anymore but, he was still red, he blushed more, face heating up after Troy said this. 

 

Troy just smiled. 

 

“Hey, Nick..I sorta like you…” Troy said as he turned around and started to walk away. 

 

Nick ran over, at Troy and turns him back around. 

 

Nick kissed him and was smiling as he whispered in Troy’s ear. “I sorta like you too…” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite ships, tbh xD I hope you enjoyed the one-shot :) ♡ Please also leave a comment. ^^


End file.
